blank canvas heart
by our dancing days
Summary: Molly Weasley is a blank canvas and, well, Victoire's an artist. / freeverse.


**Title:** Blank Canvas Heart

**Characters: **Molly and Victoire Weasley.

**Summary: **"Come on, sugar, you're a Gryffindor." Molly Weasley is a blank canvas and, well, Victoire Weasley's an artist. Femslash and cousincest.

**Notes: **Well... this is a first. I've never before written cousincest, but I found I quite like it. And in my head, Molly is femslash queen of the Next Generation (I've actually got a story coming up soon...) and Victoire just seemed perfect for this "role". Plus, Molly&Victoire has a nice ring to it, don't you think? Enjoy, and don't forget to review!

* * *

Darling, you seem to forget

that she doesn't care,

and she sure as hell doesn't care about

Y O U.

She doesn't even look your way;

you're just a blank piece of paper,

a canvas,

that no one wants to paint on.

'Cause honey,

you're ripped, and torn,

and your corners are curling,

and you're stained,

baby,

with scarlet;

the only colour

on your ivory-coloured heart.

xxx

Who are you, sweetheart?

Are you

MOLLY WEASLEY?

Are you just that girl in the background;

that nice, lovely girl

with curly brown hair

and thin red lips?

Are you just the girl who's good at English,

or the one who can't play Quidditch?

Are you the one who helps with

Charms homework,

or maybe the one no one will stand next to

in Potions?

{{Are you Molly Weasley?}}

What does that even mean?

xxx

Love, you seem to forget

that you shouldn't care,

and you definitely shouldn't care about

H E R.

She's your _cousin;_

all full of life and washed-out colour,

and yet she still shines

brighter

than you _ever _did.

She's got splashes of paint all over her

perfect canvas,

all silvers and blues and golds and yellows

and look how she shines!

xxx

Who is she, sweetie?

Is she

VICTOIRE WEASLEY?

Is she that girl in the spotlight,

that wild, confident girl

with messy blonde hair

and full pink lips?

Is she that girl who's mastered Quidditch,

but doesn't have the patience

to write a Transfiguration essay?

Is she the one who doesn't do her homework,

and finishes potions with a flourish?

{{Is she Victoire Weasley?}}

Who are _you _compared to _her?_

xxx

What do you think she would do,

Molly,

if you kissed her?

Slap you, probably.

{{Declare you a _freak!_}}

Turn you away from your family;

it's all you deserve,

after all.

(Though, if you're honest,

you think Nana Molly will have enough great-grandkids

without you adding to the list.)

xxx

Tell yourself it's not _love, _angel;

after all,

it's only attraction, right?

Love is something for older, prettier girls;

not for cousins

or brown-haired Weasley girls.

It's not as if you think she's pretty

even at four o'clock in the morning,

with bed-head

and ruffled pyjamas.

That's just adding fuel to the fire, sweet.

xxx

I suppose the only thing to do,

Molly,

is to bottle up your emotions, right?

{{Drown them in _Firewhiskey!_}}

Go back to your family with open arms and a battered heart;

it's more than you deserve,

after all.

(Though, if you're honest,

you think Granddad Arthur knows more than he lets on.

But he stays silent anyway.)

xxx

But, what if it _is _love?

After all,

it's not like you're incapable of feeling.

You love until your heart explodes;

you love your whole family,

even blonde-haired Weasley girls.

You think she's pretty

_all the time,_

when she's covered in mud

or eating Christmas dinner without abandon.

Because she's beautiful,

darling,

and dangerous,

like a fire that you just won't put out.

xxx

But you're drawn to her, gorgeous,

like a moth to a flame

and you're so clichéd it's not even funny.

"_Poor little Molly;_

_poor little lost girl. _

_She never did fit in, you know. _

_Second oldest in the Weasley clan;_

_brown-haired, did you know?_

_Poor Molly;_

_you're a loner. _

_Poor Molly; boys don't look your way._

_Poor Molly;_

_you don't even want them to._

_Poor Molly; Victoire never looks your way._

_Poor Molly;_

_oh, how you want her to."_

Are you a Gryffindor or what, dear?

xxx

Then, dearest,

you starting seeing things from a

different perspective.

If she were a boy -

but she's not, and isn't that what matters?

Girls hug each other all the time;

Victoire's starved of affection at home,

you know,

never really loving her mother,

living as a trophy daughter,

so of course,

she'd seek all the comfort she could get,

right?

Of course, babe;

you tell yourself that.

xxx

But she's looking at _you_, beautiful,

like Teddy looks at her,

and she's so _out there_ it's really quite funny.

"_Poor lovely Victoire;_

_poor lovely lost girl. _

_She was always pressurized, you know. _

_Oldest in the Weasley clan;_

_blonde-haired, did you know?_

_Poor Victoire;_

_she's just a trophy. _

_Poor Victoire; _

_the boys won't leave her alone._

_Poor Victoire;_

_if she were any other girl, she wouldn't want them to._

_Poor Victoire; you just let her go._

_Poor Victoire;_

_oh, she never wanted you to."_

Come on, sugar, you're a Gryffindor.

xxx

So, kid,

start looking at things in a...

_different light._

She's a girl -

a beautiful girl, but it's not as if that matters.

Victoire looks at you like no one _ever _has,

{{looked through you}}

like she wants to patch up your paper -

uncurl your corners and wash out the stains.

She wants to paint all over

your ivory-coloured heart, Molly;

make you shine!

{{Molly&Victoire... doesn't that sound nice?}}

Together, darling, you're not some washed-out canvas;

you're a masterpiece.


End file.
